


无题

by Jolynnnnnn



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynnnnnn/pseuds/Jolynnnnnn





	无题

我推开那扇门时，何昶希倚着窗棂，像个忧郁的人，望着外面的风景吸一支烟。

一栋破宿舍楼往外看，没有什么辽阔视野。只有男人不修边幅地晾出来的短裤，与年久失修剥蚀的墙体。他却看得津津有味，我心说，装模作样，其实你多脑子空空？看得我胸中涌起一股火气，背过手把锈迹斑斑的门锁好，咔哒一声，何昶希仿佛这才注意到我，朝我温和地笑：你回来啦。

我从来不知道，与一个人在同一屋檐下，失恋与一见钟情可以分秒不停地侵袭我的大脑。一方面我爱他时不时流露出的可爱，像甜食轻轻揉一下落出的果酱馅，另一方面又恨毒他这点，任由谁去触碰他光鲜的表皮都能让他滴出糖浆来。我疏离他，却偏偏有千丝万缕把我与他缚在了一起，结成一个破败的茧。振翅欲飞的只有何昶希。我却成为了一张要粘着他的网。

他一定要跪坐在我膝上才吻我，一个有着绝对原则的艺术家，亦是老道却天真烂漫的妓女。我今天心情不好——不如说，看到他的某一秒，就决定我会心情不好。所以我扣紧了他的腰，咬他示好的舌尖，在施虐之中把恨发酵得情深意切，情深似海地顺着他尾椎往上摸，摸他可怜的干瘦的脊背，感受一片光滑的小腹起起伏伏。

何昶希像天生少根弦，从未尝到过我对他的那一些恶意，但说实话，他确有让我在瞬间重新做他裙下臣的能力。只消他一阵短促呼吸。他小声叫，夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇，你再多摸我一点。他天真却绝不蠢，偶有的钝感总让我恨恨地把牙咬碎，吞到胃里都变成何昶希刺到我皮肤之下的蜂毒。你真的不知道我想把你撕碎啊？你多脆弱，喉咙、脑、一颗浸满了情意的心脏，全部都暴露在我面前。偏偏还不知餍足，讨一块糖一样让我杀死他更快一些。

我把何昶希压在床板上吻，像要把他整个人掰碎吞下去那般。他垂着眼睑看我的样子有无限慈悲，在某些时刻，像纯白色的大理石造物。我给他那么多吻，被他永远地拿走一块肩胛骨。何昶希那么温顺地雌伏着，包容着一切我施与他的痛，仿佛我是从他小小的子宫分娩出来的生命，手指紧扣着我后背，我骂他：讨债鬼都没你这么缠人。

何昶希却同我嬉皮笑脸：你都顶到我啦……一点点也不害羞地袒露他一颗跳动的心给我看。我上次操他距今顶多三天，话末的笑音像从他背后翅膀上落下的羽毛，在我心口打了个转。我压着他干，俄狄浦斯柔软的神殿被我顶得地覆天翻。

他紧紧抱着我脖子，暴风雨当中抱紧唯一稳固的桅杆，小小声地尖叫，向我索取千百次的高潮。我问他爱不爱我，问他想不想永远被我绑在这里操，心里虔诚得紧，好比在他耳边告解，无比庄重地渎神，让他变成床笫间湿漉漉一小团。他快活地受难，感谢我把他剥皮拆骨，脚趾蜷得好紧，事事都应着，意乱情迷地跟我讲：要被顶穿了。那一双猫唇丰腴光亮地充血，讲什么都是地狱的谰语。

这瞬间我爱他爱得要死，情意绵绵，脉脉情深甚于情人地去吻他的耳朵，轻轻对他讲：婊子。


End file.
